Five Nights at Phantoms: BB88 Version
by Team PhantomBlossom
Summary: A boring Friday. That's when it began. Tucker came up with the brilliant idea of going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at night. No one expected the three to get in major trouble. Can they save the new night guards as the years go by? Can they even save themselves? *wasnt sure if T is a good rating for this, but didn't want to go to M... TELL ME IF T IS TOO LOW PLZ* Rated for gore.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**HELLO! BB here! This profile would usually be for co-writes, but me and Spirit couldn't decide on what to do here! So we just made two different stories. Her's is shorter, but good all together! CHECK IT OUT!**

**Also, no DannyxSam. Sorry. It was gonna be, then FNaF 2 came out...**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Danny Phantom. :3 **

**Five Nights at Phantom's: BB Version**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a nice day at Casper High. The Disastroid was gone, and the ghosts haven't returned yet. Everything was perfect...

If you count Danny being followed everywhere by Phan girls and even boys peaceful.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Sam yelled, pushing girls to the side so the trio could get out of school. Danny followed after with Tucker behind him.

"How could you not like this?" Tucker asked, smiling at all the girls surrounding them. "It's like a dream come true!"

"Tucker, no," Danny replied, glaring back at his best friend. "I'm not interested in any girls right now. Now shut up and follow Sam. She's still trying to get us out of school so we can hang out this weekend!"

"Still, dude. Enjoy it while it lasts!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND HELP ME?!"

The two boys flinched. "Uh, sorry, Sam." The Halfa changed into Phantom, grabbed his friends, and fazed them through the Phans, ignoring the screams of the teens.

"Thank you!" Sam sighed. "Next time do that as soon as the bell rings, please."

"Will do."

He jumped into the air and flew off towards FentonWorks. Phasing through the door, he changed back to Fenton and let go of Sam and Tucker. "I'm home!" the black haired teen called into the home.

"Where's your parents?" Tucker asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Probably either in the basement or out shopping. And if they're out shopping, than they won't be back for a while."

"Why?"

Danny looked at his geeky friend. "If you found out who the town's hero's parents were, wouldn't you want to talk to them? Get some parenting advise?"

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other. "Point taken."

The trio walked into Danny's bedroom, Danny sitting on the bed with Sam and Tucker sitting in a spiny chair. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

The techno teen thought for a second. "Doom?"

Sam shook her head. "Nah, after the Techness thing we pretty much beat the game."

"Right, Racers?"

Danny fell back on his bed. "That would require going downstairs and hooking up the system. Don't feel like doing that."

"Lazy butt..." the Goth mumbled with a smile.

Blue eyes flicked towards her. "Sensitive ears, Sam. I heard that."

"Oh, I know."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Anyways. Movie?"

The Halfa sat up. "First off, what point of 'don't feel like getting up' do you not get? Also, don't want to have to deal with Phans anymore."

Tucker chuckled. "Whatever. Let's just watch one here than."

"Fine." Danny stood up and walked to his door with his friends behind him. Instead of opening the door, he touched it, turned it intangible, and the three walked through.

"You couldn't have just opened it?" Sam asked, shaking at the weird feeling.

Danny shrugged. "Already told ya; lazy."

He slumped on the couch while Tucker looked through movies and Sam went to get the snacks. "Got it!" Tucker jumped up and held up a movie cover. "Paranormal 2! I haven't seen it yet!"

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought we watched it. Or was that with Jazz...?"

"Probably Jazz." Sam walked into the living room, soda, chips, pizza and candy piled in her hands. "I don't think Tucker could have handled it back then."

"HEY!"

The two laughed as Sam dumped the junk food on the coffee table. "What are you waiting for? Put it in!"

**X.X.X.X.X**

Sam rolled her eyes after the movie was over. "That would have been a lot scarier if we didn't know what ghosts ACTUALLY look like and what they do."

Danny nodded and looked at his other friend. "You can let go now... The movies over."

Tucker released his death grip on Danny's arm.

Rolling his shoulder a bit, the Halfa asked, "Well, what now?"

"We should do something scarier than that." Sam stood up and stretched. "I'm in the mood for a good scare."

"Oh no!" Tucker stood up and glared at her. "We're not doing anything scary! That movie was enough!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't the movie your idea?"

"So?!" The geek bent down and grabbed a piece of pizza. As he took a bite, it was as if a lightbulb popped up over his head. "I go' i'!"

"What?" Sam raised her eyebrow, hands crossed on her chest.

The teen swallowed quickly and pointed at Danny. "Remember when we were young we went to that pizza place for your birthday and your dad was singing along with that pirate?!"

The Halfa narrowed his eyes. "You mean Freddy's?"

"YEAH! That's it!"

"Freddy's?" the only girl in he room asked.

Tucker whipped around towards her. "It was Danny and I's FAVORITE place when we were younger!"

"Tuck," Danny started, sitting forward, "you really want to go back there?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

Sam shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere near that place if it's a kids pizza place. I don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of screaming kids."

"That's the point! We go at night, when no one's there!"

The raven haired boy stood up. "Tuck, if we get caught-"

"We won't!" Tucker pointed at Danny's chest. "We have your powers! And besides, I don't think anyone would get us in trouble since we saved the world!"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Don't start thinking like that, Tucker. Just because we help out and save people, doesn't mean we can't get into trouble!"

"Come on guys! It'll be fun!" Tuck walked in between the two, throwing his arms around their shoulders. "Sam and I can tell our parents we're spending the night at your house, while Danny says he's at mine!"

"Do you really think my parents would let me spend the night at my _boy _friend's house?"

The trio went silent before bursting out into a laughing fit. Tucker whipped away an imaginary tear. "Okay, okay." He took a few breathes and chuckled. "You tell _your _parents you're spending the night at Valerie's or something."

Sam rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Alright fine. We can go."

"YES!"

**X.X.X.X.X**

The trio met up at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that night at 10. The moon was high and the streets empty. Tucker was pretty much bouncing on his feet with excitement.

"Let's get this party started!" Tucker yelled running up to the front doors.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I don't think we could get in that way, Tuck."

The geek turned around. "Yeah, but you could phase us in! Duh!"

The Halfa sighed and walked forward with Sam. Grabbing each of his friends, he turned intangible and walked inside the pizzeria. The female looked around the dark room before her gaze landed on the three posters of a robotic chick, bunny, and bear.

"Well, Tucker," she said, walking towards the front desk, "even when you don't want to be scared, you still choose a scary place."

"Pff! It's not scary!" Tucker ran towards the doors that led into the eating area.

Danny and Sam walked after him, each trying to get used to the dark. Looking around, they saw a large room with long tables in the middle. Party hats were laid on the table cloth as if the place hadn't been touched.

Their friend walked up to the stage like a little kid. "I've always liked Chicka, what about you guys?"

Sam shrugged. "I still say they're creepy, but the bunny's cool."

Danny shook his head. "Never liked it out here. You should see Foxy's area! Come on."

The teens followed their friends to the door in the opposite side of the stage, not aware of the dark gaze following their every movement.


	2. Chapter 2: Horror House?

**JUST A RANDOM NOTE: I made the cover. Copyright to me. :3 Don't need people out there stealin stuff. XD Especially since it took FOREVER to do! I'm new at painting on laptop. :3**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own DP or FNAF, but the idea is all mine! MUHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**Five Nights at Phantom's: BB Version**

Chapter 2: Horror House?

Danny led them to a door on the other side of the large room. He opened it for his friends before following them in. The room was as dark as the one before, if not more so. It took a little for their eyes to adjust so the teens could actually see the decor.

The room was smaller with an ocean theme. The walls were painted blue on the top half with fluffy, white clouds while the bottom was a darker blue and streaks of white, like an ocean. Tables were also in here, but not as many. Arcade games lined the side walls, tops dusty with age, and a purple curtain was in the middle of the far wall. The place had a dark atmosphere, but the three walked into the darkness anyway.

Danny walked over the the curtains and pulled them apart. A robotic fox stood a little farther back, a hook replacing his right hand. It's head hung on the exposed, gray neck, resting limply on its torso. Its eyepatch covered it's right eye, but look as though it could rise at any moment. The red fur was old and rough, not giving the inviting feeling you would usually get around a fluffy animal. There wasn't even fur around the feet and legs with patched missing on the tail, giving off the vibe that it was older than they thought.

The Goth girl walked up to stand next to him. "I don't know, Danny," she said, looking at the fox's feet. "I think I still like the bunny. This one doesn't even have fur on its feet!"

The Halfa shrugged. "He must have worn down a bit. It just makes him look cooler."

"And creepy."

Danny chuckled. "I hate to admit it, but I'm actually glad to come here."

"HA!" Tucker called from behind them.

"Why?" Sam asked, ignoring the techno geek.

The raven haired boy looked back at Foxy, stepping up on the stage to get a better look. "It just reminds me of good childhood times. Tucker was right, we loved this place! Part of me still does."

His friend laughed. "Don't ever say that again. Way to cliche."

"Alright Lovebirds!" Tucker interupted. "I'll go get some pizza while you two play something or whatever." The geek turned and walked away.

The duo laughed while Danny hopped off the stage. "Come on, I'll show you the arcade."

"What about these games?"

The boy looked at the games lining the walls. "Eh, theres better in the arcade."

The two walked out of the Pirate's Cove and ran to the door besides it. He opened it, and bowed. "After you, malady."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Wow, such a gentleman." Walking in, she paused. "Especially since this isn't an arcade."

"What?" The Halfa looked at the word on the door and face palmed. "Well no duh! It's backstage! Maybe I'm thinking of a different kid's pizzeria..."

"That makes sense, check it out!"

The room was small with shelves on the walls and a table in the center. Robotic heads were set out on the shelves while a completly metal robot skeleton sat on the table. They all looked dusty and untouched, their soulless eyes staring ahead. Extra Freddy hats and Bonnie ears sat on a shelf beside them along with multiple creepy-eyed cupcakes. There was even a brighter suit in the corner, looking like an extra, gold Freddy. Sam picked up a Bonnie head sitting on the table, no ears adorning its skull. Just two black holes.

"Well this isn't creepy at all..."

Danny opened his mouth to comment, but was cut off. A scream from behind them tore the two from their thoughts. They spun around, Sam dropping the head to the floor.

"TUCKER!"

They dashed across the eating area and towards the door on the other side. Danny kicked it open and transformed into Phantom. Hand lighting up a bright green, he raised it to look around. His shoulders were tense and posture ready to fight at any given moment of danger.

"Tucker!" he called, walking into the dark room. "Tucker, where are you!"

"Over here!" The dark skinned boy ran out of the darkness and stood before his friends, both panting and looking nervous.

"What happened?!" Phantom asked, trying to look behind Tucker.

"Sorry!" Tucker shrunk down a bit. "I saw a spider..."

His friends attack poses dropped as they looked at him like he had another head. "You fight ghosts on almost a daily basis and you get scared by a SPIDER?" Sam yelled.

"It was big!"

The two both face palmed. "I swear, Tucker," Danny started. "I will never understand-"

He was cut off by music starting behind them. They all looked through the doorway and into the eating area.

A kiddish song was echoing throughout the empty pizzeria. Danny and Tucker remembered it as the main song that played while the animatronics weren't playing themselves. It was loud, having a speaker right above them. They looked around for a moment, making sure they were in fact alone.

"What the heck...?" Sam muttered.

Nothing had changed. No one was there. The music had just... Started...

"All in favor to leave?" Phantom asked, raising his hand.

"No!" Tucker stood in front of them. "It's just music! Come on, dude!"

"Tucker, I love this, I really do." Phantom turned back to his human form, crossing his arms. "But really? How did the music start? This place doesn't feel right."

His friend shook his head. "I'm staying here! Are you really this chicken to not stay a single night here?"

Danny sighed. "Fine, whatever. We'll stay till 2, then we leave."

Tucker pulled out his PDA. "Yes! 2 more hours!"

He turned and walked out of the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks. "Uh, guys?"

The Halfa walked up next to him. "What now?"

"Another spider?" Sam teased as she came up next to them.

"No..." Tucker pointed at the stage. "Where's Freddy?" he asked, voice shaking in slight fear.

The trio stared at the empty part in the stage. The other two animals still stood motionless in their original spot, but the bear was no where to be seen. Danny changed back into Phantom and floated towards the two animatronics. He bent down to look for the wires that connected them to the stage. There was none. Furrowing his eyebrows, he stood straight again.

"Anything?" Sam asked, stopping at the edge of the stage, not wanting to crawl up.

Phantom shook his head and turned to Bonnie. He walked over, expecting it to be restrained to the wooden stage. Grabbing the robot around its waist, he lifted it. Again, nothing.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked, now beside Sam.

"There's nothing connecting them to the stage." Phantom put the robot back down. "Someone could have taken him."

Sam furrowed her eyebrows. "Who would want an animatronic? And how did they sneak it past us?"

The ghost boy shrugged. "Maybe a ghost?"

"Your ghost sense would have gone off, right?"

"Well what else could it be?" Phantom snapped.

"Well maybe it walked away!"

"Cause that makes more sense!"

"More than what you thought of!"

"Hey there, kids!"


	3. Chapter 3: New Kids

**Hi! This is a little late, but got it up anyways! Not a lot to say... Enjoy?!**

**Five Nights at Phantom's: BB Version**

Chapter 3: New Kids

The Phantom trio froze. Slowly, they turned towards the voice.

There stood Freddy, his eyes lit up and microphone held to his mouth. "H-How are you today?" he said in a robotic voice.

Danny hopped from the stage and stood in front of his friends protectively. Though very surprised, especially since he thought it ACTUALLY walking away was impossible, he was determined to protect his friends till the end.

"Are you happy to be here now, Danny?" Sam whispered.

"Not much."

"Do you think he's mad that we all like his friends more than him?" Tucker whispered, shaking a little.

"I don't know! Shush!" Phantom stepped forward. "Hey there, uh, Freddy! How are ya doing?"

"Wow, I feel safe..." Sam muttered.

Freddy just stared at them, unmoving, his mouth hanging open and soulless eyes staring. But... The more Phantom stared, the more he stared to doubt they really were soulless. It had a certain spark behind the man-made material. A spark only a living thing can have.

The ghost rubbed the back of his head nervously, eyes falling to the ground in an attempt to avoid the confusing, deep golden eyes. "Uh, how about we just go, and you can have the place to yourself!"

The bear still didn't move.

"That's great! Thanks!" Phantom grabbed his friends by their wrists and pulled them a bit. "Come on guys! I bet our parents are worried si-"

Freddy slammed his hand into Dannys gut, hitting him away from his friends. The regular golden eyes of the bear slowly dimmed until the socket was completely black with a single white dot in the center. "Are y-y-ya ready to-," he started, his voice deepening. Now the voice sounded more like a deep, cracky child's. "-die...?"

Tucker screamed and hid behind an equally scared Sam. "So much for not getting scared!"

The robot stepped forward, his unoccupied paw reaching towards them. The regular recorded Freddy laugh echoed from his body with a darker, more realistic chuckle in the background. The teens leaned back as far as they could, but were soon met with the edge of the stage behind them. Leaving them trapped.

A black and white blur slammed into the bear, knocking him away. Phantom stood where it used to be, his hand holding his head.

"Ow..." he muttered. "Note to self: never head-butt a robot."

The Halfa shook it off and turned to where he had knocked Freddy to. Or, where the bear _was_ Now all that stood in front of him was the darkness of the pizzeria. He cocked his head in confusion. "Uh, where'd he go...?"

"ALL IN FAVOR IN LEAVING!" Tucker shouted, his hand shooting into the air, still hiding behind the goth.

The Ghost Boy shook his head. "I told you, Tuck! This place gave me the creeps the moment we-"

Behind the teen, two white dots appeared out of nowhere. A brown paw shot out from the shadows, wrapping around his mouth. The two friends in front screamed in surprise.

Before Phantom could phase out of the bear's grasp, he was hit on the head with the microphone. Freddy let the boy fall limp to the floor before stepping out of the darkness.

Swinging the same microphone, he knocked Sam to the side, leaving Tucker in the open. One look at the blood pooling on the ground, and the techno geek passed out with them. Freddy stood over them, red staining his feet. Golden eyes slowly returned from the dark void as he gained a more cheery atmosphere.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Sam groaned as she sat up. Looking around, she found herself in the same place as she had been before she was knocked unconscious. The goth tried to sit up, only for her hands to slip. She held up her hand in the lightest part of the dark room. She gagged at seeing the sticky, red and green liquid dripping down her fingers... Looking around, the teen spotted Tucker not too far from her. "Tucker!" she whispered.

When the geek didn't move, she crawled over. "Tucker!" Sam hissed in his ear while shaking him slightly.

The female huffed and sat back on her feet. She grabbed his PDA from the floor and held it up, then dropped it. The electronic landed on the floor with a loud _clang!_ and a slight splash as it hit the blood-covered floor.

As if electricity shot through him, Tucker shot upright. His green gaze immediately landed on his PDA. "Why would you do that?!" he yelled, jumping from his spot to grab the device. He landed on his stomach, full attention on the device instead of staining his clothes. He immediately began to wipe the PDA off, only spreading the blood more.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked around the room, trying to find something. She felt as if something was missing.

Or someone.

Her eyes widnened in realization.

"Danny!" she yelled quietly into the darkness.

Silence.

Sam stood up in the blood puddle and looked around the room. Glancing at the liquid, she furrowed her eyebrows. Tucker followed her gaze and stood up.

Her eyes followed the trail of green and slight red until it landed on a door. About half way to the familiar entrance, the green liquid changed to red, small specks of almost unnoticeable green scattered in it. This only made her heart pound faster.

Before she could think of what room it was, pain filled screaming started from behind that exact door. Her violet eyes shot open. "DANNY!" they both screamed.

They ran forward, determined to get to their friend. When they were halfway to the door, the screaming stopped. The pizzeria was once again, dreadfully silent.

The goth froze in her tracks. "D-Danny...?" she sobbed.

The door opened, revealing a shadowed room.

"Danny! Don't scare me like that!" Sam cried, about to run forward.

A large brown furred, robotic foot stepped out of the darkness. Freddy stood in front of the goth, green and red splattered on his fur. His eyes were empty, back to the single white dot. Sam screamed as he reached forward for her.


	4. Chapter 4: New Unfortunate Souls

**HI! LOTS OF PEOPLE WILL HATE ME... At least I'm posting this early! :3 But really I'm posting this cause I'm anxious AND Spirit won't stop bugging me...**

**Spirit: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

***Face-palm* ... I'm honestly surprised on what some reviews were saying... Does no one look at the cover image? That pretty much gives it away. XD**

**Five Nights at Phantom's: BB Version**

Chapter 4: New Unfortunate Souls

"Ugh..." Tucker groaned, looking up from where he stood. "What happened...?" He reached up to rub his head, but stopped.

"GAH!" he yelled, looking at the yellow robot hand in front of him. He looked at both his hands, almost dropping the cupcake that was held in the right. His gaze flicked back and forth between the arms over and over and over.

"Tucker..." a girl's voice sounded to the right of him. He turned, snapped out of his flicking gaze, to see Bonnie just opening its violet eyes. It was still holding the old banjo in its hands, like it was ready to play at any moment. It's mouth dropped open, like it was projecting the speaker within. "Don't yell so loud... I have a headache..."

"S-Sam...?" he whispered.

The robotic bunny looked at him lazily. "No duh, Tuck-AH!" She stumbled backwards at the sight of the robot chick talking in front of her, dropping the instrument in the act. "TUCKER?!"

"SAM?!"

Sam stared at her friend for a moment, memories of being stuffed inside the bunny suit flashing through her head. Before she could reply, her robot ears stood straight. "If your Chica, and I'm this bunny, than... Where's Danny?"

The two thought for the moment, only now noticing the third figure near them. They slowly turned their heads to look at Freddy, who was standing motionless in front of them. The blood was washed off his fur, making him look like nothing happened.

"No..." Sam whispered.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled, jumping forward and wrapping his yellow metal arms around the brown bear. "At least we're all together!"

"Tucker... I don't think that's Danny."

"What to you mean?" the bird robot turned its head towards her. "Who else could it be?"

Ignoring him, Bonnie stepped over her banjo on the floor of the stage and walked towards the door she remembered. The floors were whipped clean, water still wet on the ground. She struggled with the door handle for a moment before the door finally opened. Popping her bunny head into the room, her jaw opened so she could speak. "Danny?"

Silence met her in the room she recognized as Pirate's Cove.

Sam walked in all the way, a little uncomfortable with the sudden height. Chica followed after her. She walked up to the purple curtains and pulled them apart. The two climbed onto the stage to get a better look at Foxy.

The pirate stood where it had been hours before. It's eyes were dim and head bowed. A tiny stream of green and red blood trickled from his jaw, tainting the white teeth. Sam put a hand to her mouth, though it was slightly awkward in her new body. She stepped forward and lifted the fox's chin a bit, both hoping he was alive but also not. Not if he would be stuck in a robot also...

The jaw opened slightly, Bonnie's paw blocking it from going any farther. A groan echoed from the mouth as his blue eyes lit up. "A-Argh, matey!" Foxy's voice said.

"Danny?" Bonnie whispered, scared to know the answer.

"Sam...?" the robot replied, the eyes looking up at her. He stumbled back at the sight of the robot rabbit. "Or Bonnie! Stay away, you sad excuse for a kangaroo!"

"Danny! It's Sam!"

Foxy stopped. "What...? But if your... Than who's...?"

"Dude," Tucker spoke up from behind Bonnie. "You don't exactly look much different."

Danny looked down at his hand and hook. Time seemed to freeze as he tried to take in the new facts. Images of what had happened before he woke flashed through his mind. Foxy pushed past the chick and bunny, his metal expression grim.

"Danny, wait!" Sam called, both her and Tucker following after him. "You can't just go out and attack him!"

The pirate spun around. "Well what am I supposed to do! Just stand here and act like we're not some dead teenagers?! He stuffed us in robot suits!"

Chica stepped forward, the jaw falling down. "No, but we can't just attack him. That won't get us out of the suits."

"But it could be saving many other people."

Danny spun on his heals and started to march towards the main stage again. A groan escaped Bonnie's muzzle as she ran forward and grabbed his shoulder. "Okay, fine. Whatever. But could you at LEAST do it tonight? The pizzeria opens at- when did it open?"

"6!" Tucker called from behind.

"Yeah, right. 6."

The robot fox turned towards the clock on the wall. As he pushed the paw off his shoulder, he mumbled, "I still have an hour."

With this, Foxy walked up to the stage again. He hopped next to Freddy and held his hand back. "Hey, Yogi! How about a knuckle sandwich from _this_ picnic basket!"

Thrusting his fist forward, he knocked the bear to the ground in a single movement. "Well, that felt good." Danny crossed his arms and started to walk away. "There will be plenty more tonight, when I actually have time. Till then-" He switched his voice to the recorded pirate's.

"Ar-A-A-Ar-Argh, see y-ya around, ya land lover!"

He walked to the edge of the stage and knelt down at the edge. Cocking his head lightly, he looked down on his friends. "See? I bet Freddy doesn't come to life this close to 6 o'clock!"

Sam shook her bunny head, her ears lowering slightly. "I swear, Danny. You're going to get yourself killed one of these days." She paused to think before continuing. "Well, killed again. Is this like your second time now?"

"It might be third!" Tucker yelled, pushing Sam to the side. "Danny!"

The former raven haired teen was shoved to the floor before he could turn. Danny spun around on his back and faced Freddy. The bear stepped off the stage and onto the fox's chest, holding him down.

Foxy grabbed his leg and tried to push him off. "Get off me!"

The bear stepped off and picked him up by his neck. Normally, it would have hurt Danny, but he didn't really have nerves now did he? Realizing this, Freddy took a different route. Bringing his arm back, the animatronic flung Danny at a "Freddy Fazbear" poster.

One of the nails in the corner of the poster tore a hole in his chest, revealing the gears and blood on the inside. Foxy slid to the ground, other nails slicing his arm.

"Danny!" Sam called, about to run over to help him. A jingling sounded from the front door, followed by creaking.

Chica and Bonnie looked towards the stage where Freddy stood, as though nothing happened. They looked at each other and turned towards the limp form on the ground. His blue eyes were no longer lit up and his head and jaw twitched as if he had a glitch.

The two quickly carried him to Pirate's Cove and laid him in the floor of the stage. They both then went to their stage, unnoticed by the employee.

Foxy was later stated "Out of Order," due to the strange tears in his fur and the fact that he mysterioisly stopped working. The pizzeria could barely afford energy so the fox went without being checked.

Danny finally found a way to "recharge" if only for a short time. The ectoplasm in his body would mend the metal and provide temporary electricity. He would be shut down during the day, and have to charge before walking at night.

Usually at night either nothing would happen, the trio would get caught up in a fight with Freddy, or they would have to scare kids out of the place. The fights would cause property damage, and it started to worry the manager, causing him to set up an add for a night time security guard. Most of them either quit, or went missing.

During the day, Chica and Bonnie continued to entertain and play for the children with Freddy, much to Tucker and Sam's disappointment. The fact that their "disappearance" from the world was a big slap in the face to EVERYONE didn't help much either. Kids would walk in with a Danny Phantom Doll, and sometimes even a Sam, Tucker, or ghost plushie! But the atmosphere of the place was always sad and disappointed. And it stayed like this for a few years.

As years progressed, people started complaining about a "horrible smell" coming from the animatronics. In 2009, the place was said to be shut down within the year due to the complaints and budget cuts. Along with the fact that no one would buy the place.

Things changed on one fateful day when two boys had applied for the Partner Night Guard. Chica and Bonnie secretly looked at each other while the boys were lead around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza by the head guard.

Said guard led them into the Pirate's Cove next. He opened it slightly and let the boys peak in. "This is Pirate's Cove, home of te old Foxy," the guard said in a rather bored voice. "Not much you have to worry about here. The animatronic was shut down due to technical difficulties."

"Aw!" the first boy huffed. "I loved Foxy..."

"Can we just get this over with?!" the second yelled.

The teens were then led out of the old room. The camera twitched to life, signaling they were starting they're shift. Foxy had the exact same thought as his two friends as the clock ticked to twelve.

_"Kwan and Dash..."_


	5. Chapter 5: Night Watch

**Hi! I think I'm late. Am I late? REVIEW IF I'M LATE! XD JKJK! But really, if I am I'm sorry. School is really starting to get to me. Eighth grade sucks. All the teachers are just TRYING to stress you about how hard High School will be, and it's all untrue. Uh, according to my brother at least...**

**ANYWAYS! Enough about me! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DP or FNaF! Just the idea! :3**

**Five Nights at Phantom's: BB Version**

Chapter 5: Night Watch

Dash groaned as he leaned in his office chair. Kwan sat beside him, flipping through the cameras in their office. He looked around at the walls, bored to death. Sighing, he reached forward to play with the first thing in sight: the cupcake.

"Why did you bring me here?" Dash said in an annoyed tone, spinning the plastic food in his hands. "I have football tomorrow! Why didn't you get Star to do it?"

"You really think she would want to come here?" the other jock asked, not looking away from the cameras. "I just want a little money. This gives us sixty dollars each, so shush."

"What about what the dude said? He said it was more dangerous on a Friday! Guess what? ITS A FRIDAY!"

Kwan turned to look at his friend. "Do you really think this is dangerous? Who would want to break into a child's pizzeria?! It's stupid!"

"All the more reason this is the worst place to spend my Friday night!"

Rolling his eyes, Kwan turned back to cameras. A good hour into their shift they spent in silence. Besides Dash's groans every once and a while. When it got too quiet, Dash would wheel the chair over to the doors to push the buttons. Once it was 1:30, the blond jock broke the silence.

"I'm out." He stood and walked towards the doorway.

"Are you crazy?!" Kwan yelled. "The door's locked! You can't get out anyway! You leave this room, you have to hang with the animatronics!"

"Be better than sitting in here doing nothing!" Movement from behind Kwan caught his attention. Raising an eyebrow, Dash asked, "Did you see that?"

"What?" The other teen turned, only seeing the tablet for the security cameras.

Dash walked up to the screen and picked it up. "Wasn't there a bear?"

"What?" Kwan stood next to him. "Yeah, what the heck?"

Searching the other cameras, they froze. "WHATS THAT?!" Dash yelled.

In the eating area, two white dots stared through the shadows, as if it saw the camera and knew they saw it.

"I-Is that...?"

Kwan gulped. "I think I see why they need a night guard..."

Flicking through the cameras again, they stopped at the stage camera.

"OH COME ON!" Dash threw his hands in the air, Kwan just barely catching the tablet. "First the bear and now the duck?!"

"I think it's a chicken..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Swiping the tablet from the black haired boy's hands, the jock looked through the cameras. "Where is the bird?!"

Flicking to the bathroom camera, Dash yelped. "FOUND IT!"

Kwan looked over his shoulder. "What is it doing?" he mumbled.

"It's like it's looking in the girl's bathroom." The blond jock raised an eyebrow. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"How should I know? I think a girl."

"If it's a boy, it's a perv."

Before they could continue, the rabbit animatronic walked into the bathroom hallway. It grabbed the chicken and slapped it, looking as though it were talking. The chick gestured to the bathroom and said something that made Bonnie face palm. The teens looked at each other in confusion as the bunny pulled Chica away.

"What was that...?" Dash asked, confused. Kwan blinked.

"Obviously the chicken's a boy."

Nodding, they went back to searching the cameras. "Great, where's the duck NOW?!"

"Look in the halls."

Dash turned to his friend. "What do you think I'm doing?!"

As he flipped to the hall camera, Kwan furrowed his eyebrows. Turning to the left door, he could have sworn he heard footsteps.

"Hold on," he said and took the tablet from Dash, making the boy yell at him in annoyance. He changed it to the right hall camera. "Crap!"

"What!" Taking it back from the teen's hand, Dash saw Bonnie walking down the hallway towards their office. "CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Kwan slammed his hand on the red button, turning it green. Hesitantly, he pressed the light button.

A shadow was in the window.

Banging sounded on the door. The two backed away from it, Dash behind Kwan. The blond jock bumped into something behind him. They froze, Dash just realizing they had backed out of the office through the other door.

Turning, he looked up. He was just outside the office doors with a familiar animatronic behind him.

"H-H-Hey there, k-kids!" The chicken said.

Screaming, the jock pushed Kwan out of the way and slammed the door closed. "WE'RE TRAPPED!"

The black haired boy pressed the light button and looked in the window. Sure enough, there stood Chicka, lightly tapping the glass. Bright green eyes stared into his, scaring him into turning the light back off.

The banging on the other side stopped, Kwan turning towards it. Backing to the left door, he pushed the light button. "I think Bonnie gave up."

Dash turned around. "Who?"

"The bunny. You've never been here as a kid?"

"I haven't and I'm wondering why I'm here now!"

Rolling his eyes for the second time that night, Kwan opened the door and looked at the clock.

2:30.

"We're so screwed..."

**X.X.X.X.X**

Bonnie walked back and forth near the Pirate's Cove door. Her mind was rushing a thousand thoughts a second, worry taking over her robotic body. Stopping and taking a breath, though she didn't need to, she peaked in. "Danny?" she called. "Look, I know you need energy and all, but we could really use your help."

A hook pulled the purple curtains apart, glowing blue eyes just barely noticeable. "I know, Sam..." the dead boy replied, his voice tired. The eyes disappeared behind the curtains again.

Sam sighed. "I'm not trying to rush you, but, no matter how annoying they were, we have to help Kwan and Dash. Freddy moved first this time. Tuck's trying to find him," her robotic ears lowered in annoyance. "But he got distracted..."

There was a pause, then the purple fabric was pulled apart. Foxy stepped off the stage, still a bit shaky, and walked to the door. "Where's Tucker?"

"He's trying to find Freddy, like I said."

"Get him, please. I have a plan..."

**Hey Guys, Sorry for reposting this! **

**Spirit accidentally deleted it while trying to delete one of her chapters...**

**Spirit: *Standing with Ice* I DIDN'T KNOW OKAY!? I USUALLY DELETE AND REPOST CHAPTERS SO I CAN GET REVIEWS OKAY!?**

**Ice: Why are you obsessed with reviews!?****Spirit: I don't know. I don't know really...**


	6. Chapter 6: You Ready for Freddy?

**No no need to question it here... I'm late. I'm waaaaaaayy late. SORRY!**

**Spirit: I tried to tell her!**

**BB: DONT GO SAYING THAT MISS REPOST-LAST-CHAPTER...**

**Spirit: ... :3**

**Ugh... Anyways! DISCLAIMER: do I look like Scott or Butch to you guys? I think I'm too young. And a female. And am not that good at animations... At all... XD**

**Five Nights at Phantom's: BB Version**

Chapter 6: You Ready for Freddy?

"Kwan..."

The black haired jock opened the door and peeked out. Turning at his name, he started to go to the other door. "I think they're gone... What?"

Dash stared wide-eyed at the small tablet, face filled with fear and curiosity. "Was there something behind the curtain in cam 1C...?"

"You mean Pirate Cove? Yeah, Foxy the Pirate. Why?"

"He's gone..."

"WHAT?!"

**X.X.X.X.X**

Bonnie walked back into the dining area, dragging Chica behind her. Again. Her eyes were dim and ears lowered as much as they could. Tucker struggled to be let go, pulling on his trapped arm in vain.

"Come on!" Tucker protested. "You know he hangs out in there!"

"NO MORE BATHROOMS FOR YOU!"

"BUT I'M TECHNICALLY A GIRL!"

"YOU SAID THAT EARLIER AND I HAVENT CHANGED MY MIND!"

Foxy tilted his head. It'd been 5 minutes since Sam left for Tucker. He had that time to 'charge', as his friends put it. Seeing them fight was both amusing and tiring. Tucker was always near the girls' restroom, claiming to be looking for Freddy. Yes, the bear does go there from time to time, but not all the time like Tucker 'thinks'.

Before Tucker could talk back, Danny walked forward and snatched him out of Bonnie's grasp. "Tucker, I need you to do something."

"But-"

"I know what you were doing, and I don't really want to know. All I _do_ know, is I need you to get Dash and Kwan's attention. Okay?"

Chica looked up at him, paused, and nodded. Foxy released his grasp to let the animatronic go. The bird went straight for the right hall and disappeared in the door.

"You sure this will work?" Sam asked.

Danny turned to her. "It's all I have."

Scanning his surroundings, his blue gaze fell on the two white dots staring at him from the shadows. They were uncomfortably close to the hallways. Foxy just stared at them, daring Freddy even try. He knew it wasn't the best threat, knowing that Freddy had kicked his behind the last few times, but it was all he had.

Girly screams echoed through the building, followed by the sound of metal hitting concrete. He took that as his qui and, apparently, so did Freddy, as the two lights disappeared. "I gotta go!" Danny said, looking at the purple bunny. "Make sure Freddy doesn't come in."

With this, he ran forward and into the left hall. Making as little sound as he could, the robot fox made it to the open door. _'They really aren't that good at this if they aren't watching their backs...'_

Sneaking up behind the two jocks, he turned in time to see the door quietly close down the hall. Nothing was in the shadows.

He knew it wasn't Sam.

He stepped in quickly and shut the door, drawing the attention of the jocks.

"GAH! FOXY!" Kwan shouted, pushing Dash in front of him.

"NO!" Dash threw the tablet at the fox and ran to the opposite side of the room, pushing into the corner and pulling the chair up to block him in. Thus leaving Kwan in the open.

"Yarg, mateys!" Foxy said, his voice staticky. Danny knew it wasn't the best greeting, but he couldn't control it sometimes. Kwan stared up at him with fear-filled eyes, making it painfully obvious the voice only scared them more. Forcing the recorded voice away, not wanting to make it worse and taking some of his needed energy, he continued. "I'm not going to hurt you guys."

Kwan furrowed his eyebrows, obviously confused as to why he sounded like a kid. The jock shook it off to stare at him accusingly. "Why should I - _we_, believe you?"

This caught Danny by surprise. He was expecting a 'HELL NO!' and him having to drag their butts out of the building.

"B-Because..." Searching for something to say only made the jocks cower a little more. Danny didn't want to sound cheesy, and he knew they wouldn't accept "Cause I'm here to help." He looked to the floor, thinking solemnly. After a few excruciating seconds, Foxy looked back up, standing straighter with a new idea. There was really no other choice. "Because I knew you, Kwan. I may not have _liked_ you, but I'm still a hero." Looking down at his hook and metal hand, he slumped a bit. "Part hero..."

The room was silent for a good minute or so. Dash slowly came out of his corner.

"Danny...?"

Foxy looked up at the sound of his name. He hadn't been called anything but Foxy or Pirate by anyone but his friends. It was weird to hear this after so long...

Kwan and Dash stared at him. "No way..."

Banging on the metal door behind them broke the mood. The jocks jumped and hugged each other. Foxy just flinched, used to it.

The animatronic walked to the other side of the office. "We go out this way, meet Sam and Tuck, and get you two through this night. Got it?"

"Then what?" Dash asked, looking hopeful.

Danny paused. "Uh... We've never actually gotten this far..." he admitted sheepishly. "If there was a kid that snuck in or an adult coming in early, Freddy usually got there before us..."

The teens stared in shock and fear, but Danny knew they didn't have the time. He pushed the door button and stepped into the right hall. Stopping, Danny looked back. "Are you coming or just waiting for Freddy to bust the door down?"

When they got to the dining room, Danny immediately grabbed two chairs and propped them against the doors of each hall. Bonnie and Chica looked over from the Pirate Cove door. They're jaws fell limp.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed. "You actually got them to come out?!"

The two boys backed up a bit, only to bump into Foxy.

The robot's blue eyes light up a bit, making him look amused, but still upset. "Don't worry. It's just Sam and Tucker."

Dash's eyes widened and stared at the chicken and bunny. Kwan just shrugged. "Explains why Chica likes to eat, is a lot slower, and is always in the bathroom."

Chica's eye lights dimmed at the tease. "Not cool, dude..."

Foxy walked up to the chick, standing between him and their old bullies. "Don't get emotional," he warned. "Can't let that happen. Not again. And definitely not now."

The green eyes lit up again. "Right!" In the background, Sam shrunk a little. "I really don't want that to happen again..."

Bonnie rubbed her head. "Sorry..."

Dash raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Danny looked back at the jocks. "Long story short, Sam got annoyed, eyes went black, Tuck got hit with a banjo."

Kwan swallowed air. "S-So if you get emotional...?"

"We lose control..."

Dash threw his hands in the air. "That's it! I'm going back to the office! Not even _you_ guys are safe!"

Foxy's ear lowered a bit. "What? Are you crazy?! Freddy will bust that door down! Worse, he'll dismantle the controls or cut the power!"

"I'LL TAKE MY CHANCES!"

Kwan ran up to Dash and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dash, I highly doubt that is a good idea..."

"What?" Dash spun to his friend. "Going to a place we could possibly survive, or stay out in the open with animatronic, used-to-be-teenagers that can't even control their TEMPER?!"

Foxy's eyes, against his will, darkened. "Says the bully ticking off said used-to-be-teenagers."

Kwan looked at the pirate, and turned back to Dash. Grabbing his shoulder, he pulled him from the hallway doors. "Dash! They're offering protection! Just stay here and let's get through this!"

A loud bang sounded through the room, catching everyone by surprise. They turned to the hall door, the chair barely able to keep the door closed. The blond backed away and stood behind Foxy, Kwan next to him. The black haired teen looked at his watch.

"4:59! Almost time!"

"ITS OVER AT SIX, YOU IDIOT!"

"... Dang it..."

Dash thought back to what the manager said before. He looked to Bonnie. "Do you have any costumes? Some guy said he'd only kill us because we weren't in costume!"

The rabbit face palmed. "He also said that _we_ would kill you. Don't listen to that! They assume a LOT!"

"Along with the fact that Freddy has tried to kill us, too," Tucker added.

Foxy looked around the room, his gaze landing on the tables. "You guys hide while we deal with this!" He turned and pushed the two jocks toward the long tables. Once they were underneath, he looked back to the shaking doors.

The chair's leg broke with a loud _snap_ and the door swung open. The metal slammed on the wall with such force, everyone was surprised it didn't come off its hinges. Freddy stepped into the dim light, the single white dot in his eyes the only thing clearly visible. The trio stood in a line, already in attack positions.

His head slowly turned towards Danny, who was standing between his friends and the bear.

"H-Hey there, Foxy!" the bear said, not moving. His voice changed to the deep voice of a boy. "Where are they?"


End file.
